1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector provided with a light source device, a light modulation device for modulating a light beam emitted from the light source device to thereby form image light, and a projection optical device for projecting the image light formed by the light modulation device. Further, there has been known a projector using a color liquid crystal display (LCD) as the light modulation device (see, e.g., JP-A-7-270682 (Document 1)).
In Document 1, there is disclosed a projector using a single-panel color LCD having the pixels of three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B).
For example, such a color LCD has a configuration of having a plurality of pixels arranged in a row direction and a column direction, and making the respective colors correspond to the respective pixels using a color filter having three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) arranged regularly.
However, in the projector provided with the color filter, there arises a problem that the boundary between colors becomes conspicuous when displaying an image in an enlarged manner, which makes the image thus displayed unnatural.